headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel's Greatest Comics 34
"Those Who Would Destroy Us!" is the title to the first story featured in issue #34 of the ''Marvel's Greatest Comics'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story reprints ''Fantastic Four'' #46. It was written by Stan Lee with artwork by Jack Kirby and inks by Joe Sinnott. It was lettered by Artie Simek and originally edited by Stan Lee. The second tale in this issue is "Beware, the Hidden Land!", originally printed in ''Fantastic Four'' #47. It was also crafted by the team of Lee, Kirby, Sinnott, and Simek. This issue boasts an original cover graphic rendered by Gil Kane, Frank Giacoia, and Sam Rosen. Roy Thomas served as an associate editor on both stories. This issue shipped with a March, 1972 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. "Those Who Would Destroy Us!" * Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* Invisible Girl, Susan Richards :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Black Bolt, Blackagar Boltagon * Crystal Amaquelin * Gorgon Petragon * Karnak * Lockjaw * Medusa, Medusalith Amaquelin * Triton * Dragon Man * Seeker, Kadlec * None * Fantastic Four * House of Agon * Altered humans * Inhumans * Dogs * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building * Distorter gun * Fluid of Darkness * Inner-City Scanner * Microwave distorter * Universal Control Rod * Airjet-cycle * Energy absorption * Flight * Hydrokinesis * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Teleportation "Beware, the Hidden Land!" * Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards :* Invisible Girl, Susan Storm :* Human Torch, Johnny Storm :* The Thing, Ben Grimm * Black Bolt, Blackagar Boltagon * Crystal Amaquelin * Gorgon Petragon * Karnak * Lockjaw * Medusa, Medusalith Amaquelin * Triton * Dragon Man * Maximus the Magnificent * Seeker, Kadlec * Alicia Masters * Aireo * Alpha Primitives * Fantastic Four * House of Agon * Altered humans * Inhumans * Dogs * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Baxter Building :* Alicia Masters' studio * South America :* Andes Mountains :* The Great Refuge * Atmo-Gun * Airplane * Flight * Force field generation * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The Fantastic Four was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. * "Those Who Would Destroy Us!" was originally printed in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #46. * "Beware, the Hidden Land!" was originally printed in ''Fantastic Four'', Volume 1 #47. * Stories from this issue have also been reprinted in the ''Marvel Masterworks'', Volume 25 hardcover collection, the ''Marvel Masterworks: The Fantastic Four'', Volume 5 hardcover collection, the ''Essential Fantastic Four'', Volume 3 trade paperback collection, the ''Fantastic Four Omnibus'', Volume 2 hardcover collection, and the 44 Years of Fantastic Four DVD-ROM edition. * This is the first appearance of the Great Refuge. The name of the capital city is later clarified as Attilan. * This is the first appearance of Maximus Boltagon, who is the brother of Black Bolt. He is also known as Maximus the Mad, and Maximus the Magnificent. * This is the first appearance of the Alpha Primitives. * This is the first appearance of Aireo, who is one of the Inhumans. He is not named in this issue. * The Great Refuge is sealed off from humanity beginning with this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Marvel's Greatest Comics Vol 1 Category:1972/Comic issues Category:March, 1972/Comic issues Category:Roy Thomas/Editor-in-Chief Category:Roy Thomas/Associate editor Category:Gil Kane/Cover artist Category:Frank Giacoia/Cover inker Category:Sam Rosen/Cover letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories